A James Story
by SimplyJamieful
Summary: The guys of Big Time Rush were finally on their first headlining tour. They knew it would be amazing but for James it also turned out to be the tour he would never soon forget.
1. The Dream

The cheering of the crowd. That's all I heard as I was about to go on stage. I nod at my 3 best friends. We switched our microphones on and ran out onto the stage. We were singing our first song when I started getting light headed. I disregarded the feeling and continued singing. I felt my knees buckle and I passed out.

I woke up in a cold sweat on the tour bus. I let out a sigh of relief. I was still in shock from my dream. That was so weird. I never dreamed about things like that.

_Relax James. You're fine. It was just a dream. You're just stressing out about the tour._

I sighed. I looked around me. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were still asleep. I decided to go get something to eat. I walked through the bus and opened the cabinet that contained our assortment of cereal. I grabbed the Trix and went to the fridge and got the milk. I poured a bowl of cereal and began eating. I couldn't shake the dream out of my head. It was so weird.

"Good morning, James." My thoughts were put aside as Kendall came into the room. He cocked an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?"

Damn. He could tell my mind was elsewhere. There was no way out of this. I took a deep breath and readied myself. What would he think when I told him about my dream?

"I was thinking about this dream I had last night. I passed out on stage. I've never had a dream like that. It's kinda scaring me." I told the blonde boy.

"You'll be fine. It was only a dream. Everything is gonna be fine." Kendall reassured me.

"I hope you're right. I just can't shake this feeling." I sighed and took a bite of Trix. Kendall rolled his eyes and poured himself a bowl of Froot Loops. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey guys! It looks like a bright and sunny day for the BTR boys!" Carlos shouted and tackled me. I grabbed my bowl and dumped the rest of its contents on the Latino boy's head. Kendall and I were laughing. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's what you get for attacking me Carlitos!" I shouted and gave him one of my trademark James Maslow smirks.

"James you're going down!" Carlos yelled and tried to think of something he could do to me.

"Don't even try it. You're the one that attacked me first. Admit it. We're even!" I shouted and high fived Kendall.

"He's right buddy. He got you back. Now stop scheming and eat some breakfast so you can have energy for today." Kendall said and Carlos sat down next to me. I cleaned up the mess on the floor so someone wouldn't slip and fall on it. It was my mess so I didn't complain. It was worth it.

"What is up with all the noise?" Logan walked into the room. He looked annoyed.

"Carlos tackled James out of his chair and then James dumped his cereal on Carlos' head. It was hilarious!" Kendall told the raven haired boy.

"Really? AND I MISSED IT? This sucks." Logan pouted and sat down and got some Trix for himself.

"Don't worry about it. There have been better things that you haven't missed." I said and patted him on the shoulder. He's been part of some of the best stuff.

"Yeah I know. I still remember when we managed to strap Carlos to the top of the tour bus. Carlos still isn't over that. One of the best pranks we've ever pulled." Logan said and I laughed. We always did the craziest things and never worried about the conciquences. I looked over at Carlos. He looked a little mad. He never liked when we brought up that story.

"Well there was that time we..."Carlos smirked.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" I shouted and covered my face.

"Awww but it was funny when your pants fell down at Third Street Promenade." Carlos smiled in triumph.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!" I freaked out.

"Calm down James. You'll be fine. Just go get ready. We'll find something to do when we get dressed. We've arrived at our destination." Kendall said and I nodded.

I walked into the small bathroom on our tour bus. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good as always. But I wasn't all about my looks like my character, James Diamond, in the show. I opened the door to the tour bus and walked out. The fresh air felt nice. I leaned on the side of the bus.

"Hey man. It's a nice day isn't it?" Carlos said. He seemed to be over what had gone on at breakfast.

"Yeah definitely. I love the outdoors. I really wanna go surfing right now but we're not even at the ocean." I said and sighed. Surfing was one of my favorite things to do. I loved snowboarding too.

The other guys joined us and we started a conversation. It went from hilarious pranks we've played on our manager and production to things about what was going to happen during tour. Time was definitely getting away from us. It was 2 hours until we had our show and we got back on the bus.

When we got to the venue we got dressed and ready. There were tons of fans out in the audience. After all, every single show was sold out. I grabbed my microphone and got ready to go out on stage. I looked at the guys. We nodded and readied ourselves for the performance of a lifetime. We ran out on stage and started singing. I looked out into the audience. That's when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Are you okay?" Logan looked over at me and mouthed. I nodded. We were singing Music Sounds Better With U and I kept my eyes on the girl. I put all my feelings into that song for her. I had this feeling she wasn't just another fan. There was something special about her.


	2. Invisibility

_Wow she is so beautiful. She doesn't seem to even know that I exist though. She keeps looking at Logan._

That's the only thing I could think about. It was the perfect moment. We were about to sing No Idea. I could definitely let out my feelings now. I put all of my heart and soul into the song. She still didn't realize I was even there. What did it take for a girl like her to notice me?

The concert ended and we met fans and signed autographs. It was a fun time. I didn't see the girl. I ran from the venue and looked everywhere around the building. Nothing. I sighed. The guys walked out and noticed me standing alone. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked me. I let out a breath and told them everything.

"Don't worry about it James. There are plenty of girls in this world." Kendall said reassuringly.

"I know. It's just…there's something about her. I don't know. She didn't even pay any attention to me from where she was in the audience." I put my face in my hands.

"Don't worry. If you're feeling that strong about her and there's something between you guys, you'll see her again." Carlos patted my back.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. So do you wanna get something to eat?" I asked as I stepped closer to the tour bus.

"No. We're gonna chill out here." Logan said and the others nodded. They looked at me.

"Well, I'll be back later. I need some time to think." I said. The guys waved and walked into the tour bus. I sighed. Today wasn't exactly good, yet it wasn't bad either.

I walked downtown for a little bit. I had no idea where I was. This was just great. How the hell was I supposed to find where the tour bus was if I didn't even know the city? Taking a walk was definitely a bad idea after thinking about it. All I knew was that I was in the city park. I sat down on a bench. I decided that this day was bad after all.

"Hey. What's a guy like James Maslow doing here in the park? Shouldn't you be out with your friends?" A girl asked me. I couldn't see what she looked like. It was too dark and she was a few feet away.

"I needed to think but then I realized that I have no idea how to get back to the bus. I decided to sit here for awhile and…" I said as the girl stepped forward. I was caught off guard when I saw her face. It was the girl at the concert. For once Carlos had been right.

"And what? Do you need some help? I know exactly where you need to go." The girl said and smiled.

"It's nothing. I could definitely use some help. Thanks. But the thing is that we don't have another show for a couple days so we were gonna stay in a hotel tonight. The guys already left for the hotel. I know where we're staying, but I have no idea where it is." I was babbling like an idiot. Hopefully she couldn't tell that I liked her. That would be really embarrassing.

"Where are you staying? I'll walk you there." The girl said sweetly.

"That's so kind of you. Thank you so much." I said and told her what hotel we were staying at.

"That's a long way off, but I can help you. I don't mind." She reassured me.

"You're so sweet. Since you're taking me to the hotel, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" I asked. I had been wondering what her name was all night. I was trying to match a name with her face. Brown hair, brown eyes, and extremely beautiful. Many names came to mind, but I still didn't know.

"My name is Jemma." She laughed. I smiled. The name fit her well.

"Would you mind if I call you Jem?" I asked her. She thought about it for a moment and spoke.

"Yeah. That's fine. No one has ever called me that before. It's different, and I like it." Jemma smiled. I melted when she did so. I was falling for her big time, and I didn't even care. The feeling that I had earlier when I was on stage was still there. I knew there was something about her.

"Well I like Jem. It's pretty." I told her.

"Thank you. People usually call me Jay. I don't even know why." She gave a slight laugh.

"Oh really? Well I like being different." I said.

"Being different isn't always a bad thing." Jem said.

"Yeah I know. It can sometimes be good." I said and she smiled.

"Maybe we should get going. Like I said, your hotel is a long way off." Jemma told me.

"I'm ready when you are." I said and gave her a smile.

"Well I'm ready. Let's go." Jemma gestured for me to come with her, and we started to walk to the hotel.

After about ten minutes, I heard a cell phone ring. It had to be Jemma's phone. She looked at the screen and lifted a finger up, telling me to hold on for a minute. She walked a few feet away from me and propped herself up against a tree. I didn't know what she was talking about, but it looked important.

Jemma ended her phone call but didn't come back to my side. I saw her lean against the tree and slide down to where she was sitting. I walked a little closer to her. In the moonlight, I could see that her cheeks were glistening with tears. Something had happened during her phone call that had made her upset. I wasn't going to let her feel this way. I was going to find out what was bothering her.


	3. Compromise

I walked up to Jemma. She looked so pained, and it hurt me. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I had to figure out what was wrong.

"Hey Jem. Is everything okay?" I asked softly.

"No. It's just...I can't..." She said.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." I said and touched her arm lightly.

"Alex..." Jem said.

"Who's Alex?" I asked curiously.

"He's my boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend." Jemma said as more tears slid down her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked. My heart felt heavy now.

"He dumped me for my best friend, Alisha." She said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that." I said and hugged Jemma.

"It wouldn't be so bad if he wouldn't have gone to my best friend. I'm done with both of them." Jem said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well good. You deserve people who are better than that." I told her.

"Yeah but she was my only friend here. Alex was the only one I've ever loved." She sniffled.

"I'd think a girl like you would have more friends." I said in disbelief.

"I used to have a lot of friends, but someone spread a false rumor about me during my senior year in high school. Alisha was the only friend that stood by me." Jem said.

"I'm so sorry." I said and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's okay. I just wish I could get out of this town." She said.

"Do you live on your own?" I asked Jemma.

"No. I lived with Alisha." She said.

"What do you mean 'lived'?" I asked curiously.

"I'm moving out I'm not staying with a backstabbing bitch." Jemma told me.

"I wouldn't blame you." I said. All of a sudden a thought came into my mind. It could work.

What are you thinking? That look on your face is making me very curious." Jemma said.

"Why don't you come on tour with us? You can move in with one of my best girl friends. The guys and I all love her. She'll be joining us for the rest of the tour. She gets here tomorrow." I said and smiled. I really hoped that she would say yes. I wanted to spend a lot more time with her.

"OMG! James, you would do that for me?" Jem asked.

"Of course." I said bowing which made her laugh.

"Yeah. I'll go on tour and move to LA." Jemma said.

"That's great!" I shouted and hugged her.

"I have to go get a few things from my old apartment before we get to the hotel. Don't worry. It's on the way." Jemma said.

"Okay. Lead the way." I said and motioned for her to go.

We walked through the town and talked all the way to Jem's apartment. She went to get her stuff and came back with a small bag. I teased her for packing so light, and we continued on our way. We finally got to the hotel, and I went to get a key to our room. We were in the penthouse for the night. We took the elevator, and the doors slid open. The guys were there talking.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet my new friend Jemma. She's coming with us on the rest of the tour. She's moving to LA." I said, and the guys just sat there.

Jemma looked nervous. The guys weren't speaking. This wasn't helping her. Finally Kendall stood up. He walked up to Jem.

"It's nice to meet you Jemma." Kendall said. The other guys followed his lead.

"You can call me Jem if you'd like." She said and smiled.

"Okay. Jem it is." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

"So did you like the concert?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It was amazing!" Jem answered with a big smile.

We ended up talking for hours. The guys really seemed to like her. I was glad. Soon it was time to sleep. We didn't really want to. We were having a blast. Everyone said goodnight and went to bed. We had a long day ahead of us when we woke up.


	4. Two is Better Than One

The next morning we got ready for our friend to meet up with us. Jem would have a girl to talk to now. They were a lot alike. I had a feeling that they would be best friends soon.

"Hey! I missed you guys so much!" A bubbly blonde ran into me and gave me a huge hug.

She went over to and hugged him. She did the same with Carlos and Logan. She turned around and looked at Jem.

"Who's this?" She asked me with curiosity.

"Jamie, this is Jemma. She's joining us on tour." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." Jamie shook Jemma's hand.

"Please, call me Jem. Oh and you seem like a sweet Girl, Jamie." Jemma said.

"Thanks. You can call me Jam Jam." Jamie said with a smile.

"I love the nickname." Jamie and Jemma said at the same time.

This was turning out really well. The girls seemed to like each other. They would be hanging out a lot after all. They were already becoming best friends.

"Oh hey, Jam Jam. You wouldn't mind Jem moving in with you, would you?" I asked my best friend.

"Of course not! She's awesome." Jamie said.

"Well that's good. I hope you guys enjoy being roomies." I laughed

"We def will." They said together.

"I have no idea how you guys are doing that." I said.

The girls laughed and walked into another room to go talk to each other. I was glad because I really needed to talk to the guys.

"They seem to be getting along quite nicely." Logan observed.

"Yeah. Two is better than one." Kendall said.

"Dude, we know you like Jamie." Carlos told Kendall.

"Yeah, of course you do." Kendall said.

"James totally has a crush on Jemma." Logan said.

"Hey that's…totally true." I said blushing.

"You guys should ask them out. You can go on a double date." Carlos suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's do it." Kendall said.

"Okay. Let's find the girls." I said.

I was nervous. I had no idea what Jem would say. I hoped she wouldn't laugh in my face. We entered the room. They seemed to be in a heated conversation about something. When they saw us they immediately stopped talking.

"Hey ladies." I said to the girls and waved.

"Hey!" Jamie and Jemma said.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with us after the concert tonight. Me and Jamie, Jemma and James." Kendall said.

The girls looked at each other for a moment. I really didn't understand girls. They could talk to each other without speaking sometimes. I had no idea how to do that.

"Absolutely! Sounds awesome." Jamie smiled.

"Most definitely!" Jemma answered.

"Great. See you then, and be sure to dress nicely." I said and we left the room.

After we were out of the room we high fived. We had dates! I would make sure Jem had the time of her life. I was finally happy. For once something actually made sense in my life.


	5. A Girl's Perspective

"Jemma, hurry up!" Jamie shouted from the other room.

"Hold on a minute! I can't get ready as fast as you." I told my friend.

"Kendall and James are gonna be here any moment now. The concert ended an hour ago, and they are probably ready." Jam Jam sounded slightly on edge.

"Yeah, why did they wanna get ready in the tour bus anyway?" I asked.

"Who knows? After all, they're just boys. They don't always make sense." Jamie laughed.

"This is very true. So what do you wanna do till they get up here?" I asked.

"Hmm…how about this?" Jamie grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit me with it.

"Dude! You're so gonna get it!" I yelled and whacked her with a pillow.

"Not if I get you first!" Jamie threw her pillow at me.

We were having a great time. The pillow fight turned into a pillow war. We were going crazy with the pillows and ended up making feathers fly everywhere. Jam Jam and I were self-consumed and didn't notice anything around us. When the pillow war ended, the feathers started to settle. Jamie and I were still laughing. When all the feathers settled, we saw James and Kendall standing in the doorway laughing.

"Are you guys ready yet, or do you wanna add these feathers to your dresses?" James asked and started laughing harder than he already was.

"Don't be silly, James. They can make them into a boa." Kendall laughed.

"Maybe we'll put them on you two. Right Jem?" Jamie asked and smiled.

"Yeah. They'd look so cute!" I said and high fived Jamie.

"Yeah. Let's just go." Kendall said with a sigh.

The guys gave us a look and held out their arms to us. James' arm felt strong. I was loving this. It was a dream come true. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I looked at Jamie, and she gave me a huge smile. I returned it. We gave each other a thumbs up and went back to giving our attention to our dates. The restaurant we arrived at looked amazing. The guys really knew how to pick a place. We were enjoying ourselves and talking to each other.

"I'll be back in a minute guys. I have to use the restroom." I said and got up from the table.

"Yeah me too." Jamie said and followed me.

Once we got in the restroom Jamie and I looked under the stalls to see if anyone was in there. We were laughing a little bit as we did so. We were acting like total spies. I didn't know why, but it was fun. The coast was clear.

"OMG! I can't believe this! Tonight couldn't be any better right now." I told at my best friend excitedly.

"I know! This is absolutely amazing. I finally get to go on a date with Kendall. We've been friends forever. I can't believe I never told him. He knows now since I accepted the date, but I feel like it's all a dream!" Jamie said exasperated.

"Yeah it totally does, but it's not. This is actually real life! We better enjoy this. Maybe we'll be their girlfriends soon if things go well." I said.

"I don't want it to be a maybe. I want it to be an absolute thing." Jam Jam smiled.

"This is very true. Well we should probably get back to them now. They may be starting to worry." I told Jamie.

"Yeah. You're probably right." My friend said, and we left the restroom.

We walked back out to the guys and found two girls talking with them. Talk about rude. They were our dates for the night. Jamie tensed up. I looked at her, and she gave me a look that said they were up to no good. The girls looked at us with a death stare. Whatever those two girls were up to, we were going to get rid of them no matter what it took.


End file.
